Chemical Comet (Infinity Break)
Summary The Cosmos shudders in terror. The Insectoid Xeth race has gone from a Planetary Scale Power to near dominion over their Andromeda Galaxy and beginning to spread to the intergalactic space. Every Alien Species that resists them become assimilated, their technology and abilities assimilated into their collective. However among even them there is not a uniformity. Othanth of Pillar 221 was born with a genetic defect that make her normal pale green exoskeleton instead a bright orange, and her mind developed suitably different from her species as well. Scorned and disgusted with her race he escaped them, eventually coming to the Sol System. She liked the human species so much she dedicated herself to protecting them from any Xeth invasion that happened to come their way. Appearance and Personality Othanth normally appears with her spacesuit on, and can't exist indefinitely without it. Her spacesuit appears like a camouflaging vaguely humanoid very puffy suit but with 4 arms and a big dome head. Her real form appears similar to a fusion of Human and Ant, stand on two legs with four arms, four eyes, two antennae, and hands of 4 fingers. Othanth is a rebellious and mischievous, loving to break down group think. That said she greatly like humanity, and gathering information on them. Humans being afraid of her due to appearance is fairly common, but she doesn't mind it, since they look pretty freaky to her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Date of Birth: ??? * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''??? '''Birthplace: Xeth Homeworld, Andromeda Galaxy Weight: 75 Kilograms. 77 with Suit Height: Approximately 5'4 Likes: Traveling, Humanity, Technology, Information-Gathering Dislikes: The Xeth Empire Eye Color: Black Hair Color: No Hair Hobbies: Programming, Engineering, Hacking Xeth Technology to screw with them. Values: Independence, Technology, Resistance MBTI: ENTP Martial Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: The Earth, Ex-Member of O.R.D.E.R Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| '''6-A Name: Chemical Comet, Othanth, "Cutie-Bug" Origin: Infinity Break Gender: Is the Female analogue of her species, can lay eggs Age: 64 Classification: Alien Scientist Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Various Technological Gadgetry, Acid Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation Attack Potency: City Level '''(Her Lasers broke '''Invader's Forcefield, which should be comparable to her own. Her Quake Generator collapsed a small hill and was stated to produce 25 Megatons) | Continent Level '(Alien Warships can wipe all life from a planet with a single burst) 'Speed: Normal Human Speed on Foot. High Hypersonic '''with Jet Boosters. '''MFTL+ Reflexes (Note, can not physically move this speed even over very short distances. These Reflexes are used to pilot her ship, and to teleport away from very fast attacks.) | MFTL+ '(Travels thousands of lightyears a second) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Regularly lifts her own Spacesuit of 300 Kilograms.) 'Striking Strength: Class KJ (Similar to Invader, whose punches seriously hurt Rush) Durability: Large Building Level '''normally (got blasted through a skyscraper, causing it to collapse), '''City Level or higher with Forcefield (Her Forcefield tanked Nebulan's Hyper-Missiles which can one-shot cities. It also protected her from Ultrafission breaking atoms creating atomic explosions all around her) | at least City Level, likely higher (Ship Shielding is far stronger then personal shielding) Stamina: Average Range: Technology on the Planetary Scale Standard Equipment: Jet Boosters moving at mach 33, Forcefields, Transmuter capable of changing the state of matter and energy, Quake Generator, Language Translator, Laser Weapons, Weather Altering Machine, Sonic Ray, EMPs Intelligence: Genius Intellect (Capable of inventing advanced technology and hacking the Xeth Empire) Weaknesses: Can't survive more then 1 hour without her ship, suit, or planet. Feats: * Got blasted through a skyscraper by Nebulan without forcefield * Forcefield tanks Invader's weaponry * Has EMPs that can short out a planet's electricity. Restored Power to the planet using her Transmuter, transmuting matter to energy * Can cause atomic destruction with her technology * Survived Ultrafission creating atomic explosion over and over around her forcefield * Laser Weapons move at Lightspeed and she has used them to hit both Outsider and Ally. ''' * Invented a Hologram so convincing, it convinced scientists Edwin Fowler for an extended period of time * Quake Generator creates Earthquakes '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Exoselection Chemical: '''Her exoskeleton can naturally emit acids * '''Teleportation: '''Can Teleport '''Key: On Ground | Her Spaceship Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Infinity Break Category:ENTP Characters